


Topaz

by The_starstruck_prince



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_starstruck_prince/pseuds/The_starstruck_prince
Summary: they gae





	Topaz

**Author's Note:**

> they gae

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap._

Never missing a beat, Alexander’s fingers drummed against the table as his knee bounced. He stared blankly at the wall, chewing at his lip, mind racing. He registered something- a noise, a someone- but it didn’t quite grab his attention.

_Tap tap tap-_

“ _Alexander!_ ” John shouted. Alex jolted, jumping up with a start, head snapping to the side to look at him. “What?!”

“What has got you so worked up, babe?” John asked, concern flooding his tone.

Alexander shook his head, sitting back down. “It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” He dismissed, pulling out his phone. He stared at it, retreating back into his mind.

“Alexander, your phone isn’t even on.” John rose from his seat, crossing the room. He leaned down on the back of Alex’s chair, loosely linking his arms around his boyfriend’s chest, nuzzling into his neck. Alex melted into the gentle touches, setting his phone down and closing his eyes.

“Tell me what’s bothering you,” John coaxed, pressing a soft kiss to the base of Alex’s neck.

“No.” Alexander opened his eyes, leaning back with a heavy sigh.

John scoffed, but Alexander could hear the hurt in his tone. He didn’t pull away though, and Alexander felt himself clinging to the warmth that John carried with him, addicted to the feeling that would pool in his heart that he felt every time John touched him. 

Two years they’ve dated, and Alexander knew- he knew he loved John. He felt it hard; his world seemed to be brighter when he looked at John, every nerve would jolt with electricity when he would brush against his skin, the sound of his voice would clear Alexander’s mind on his worst days.

Alexander loved everything about John. From the freckles spattered across his skin that Alex would kiss to the scars accumulated from childhood incidents that marred his arms, the rough pads of his fingers and the palms of his hands to the lean muscles that would pull taut when Alexander ran feather-light fingers across the skin, especially his beautifully complex mind that he still couldn’t figure out.

He didn’t just love John. He was _in love_ with him.

“Please,” John pleaded, pulling away from Alexander. Immediately, he felt cold, and he stood, turning to face the other. “Why won’t you let me help?”

“I’m scared,” Alexander whispered. “Of what you’d say.”

“You know that I’d never think differently of you, love.”

“I know but…” Alex trailed off, rubbing his hands over his face.

“But…?” John pressed.

“I’m not ready,” Alexander countered.

John pursed his lips, a troubled look darting across his face.

Alexander was terrified that John would say no if he asked. He was scared that two years wasn’t enough to convince him, that he wasn’t ready, or worse- that he didn’t love Alexander anymore. Besides, he didn’t even have a ring yet- he had debated on it, actually, but ultimately decided that he would just get a simple ring, golden topaz set in a dark band.

“It’s okay if you’re not ready,” John finally said at last, frowning as he chose his words carefully. “But I’m worried. Are you sure I can’t help?” He reached out, cupping one side of Alexander’s face, running his thumb over his cheekbone.

Alexander leaned into the touch, moving his hand over John’s to keep it in place as his eyes fluttered shut.

 _Now or never, Alexander,_ his heart shouted at him.

 _But what if it’s too early and you blow it?_ His brain countered immediately.

_I love you Alexander, I’m never going to stop loving you.”_

“John, I… I love you so much. I know I’ve said it so many times over the two years that we’ve been together, but I want- I want you to know, I mean it, with all my heart and mind, I- I don’t want this to end. I don’t want us to end. I love you so much.” Alexander didn’t pause for a second, stumbling over the words that he had rehearsed in his head for so many weeks.

“I know that I’m not the best, I know that I haven’t been the easiest to be with. There’s so many others who could make you happier, give you more-”

“Alexander-” John began to protest.

“-but, _god_ , I’m so glad that you’ve stayed through it all. I’m so glad you’ve not given up on me. I used to think that I wasn’t going to make it, and if I did, I wouldn’t need anyone. I thought I was going to be alone for the rest of my life, but now I realize that I can’t do that. I can’t be alone after being with you.”

His speech seemed to be enough to spark the courage in Alexander’s body, because he found himself taking John’s hand in both of his own, dropping to his knee.  
“You know that I’m the kind of man who doesn’t think, I just make rash decisions, I take chances, but John Laurens, believe me when I tell you that I’ve spent so many sleepless nights thinking about my next question.”

Alexander took a breath, not allowing his next words to be caught up in his throat.

“All I need is you. John, will you marry me?”

Everything stopped. There was no sound, no movement for a second, only Alexander and John, and John and Alexander.

When John didn’t reply, Alexander began to speak again, panic invading his words. “I-I know you probably, um, think this is crazy, that I’m insane, but trust me when I say I’ve never needed anything more. If- If you’re not ready then I’ll wait till the day I die. I love you- I’m in love with you, John, I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life-”

Alexander had let go of John’s hands, standing. Now he felt anxiety sinking into his skin, crawling into his nerves, making the edges of his vision blur with tears that began to seep out of the corners of his eyes. As the first tears began to slip out, John flung his arms around Alexander, pulling him into a deep kiss.

When he pulled back, he was smiling brighter than all the stars in the universe. His own face was wet with tears, and he was nodding- nodding yes, it seemed, because he was at a loss for words.

Alexander broke into a smile as well, cupping John’s face and pulling him back, peppering his face in kisses as the other laughed.

“We can go down to the courtroom and sign the papers today, nothing huge,” Alexander said between kisses. “I’m sorry I don’t have your ring yet, I wasn’t expecting this to happen so soon-”

“Wait. You were like… planning a whole thing? And getting me a ring?” John asked, seemingly dumbfounded. Alexander nodded. “Yeah, I told you I spent a lot of time thinking this over.” Alexander shrugged, but leaned in to kiss the tip of his nose.

“But don’t worry, I’ll get you your ring, prince,” Alexander purred. “But go get dressed, I wanna get married.” John grinned from ear to ear, kissing him quickly before bounding out of the room. Alex smiled to himself, bouncing on the balls of his feet from the excitement before going to get dressed as well.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr, @the-starstruck-prince or @drabbles-of-a-cosmonaut !! <3


End file.
